Harvey Dent (DCAU)
The construction of Stonegate came back to haunt him five years later, when he met Dr. Pamela Isley and fell in love with her, so badly that he proposed after a week of knowing her. After their dinner with Bruce Wayne, Isley had to leave and she gave Harvey a kiss, after which, he dropped unconscious and was taken to the hospital in a severe coma. Harvey was poisoned and Batman retrieved the antidote from Poison Ivy, cured Harvey and warned him about Ivy. Some time later, Dent, who was engaged to Grace Lamont, started a war against crime and mob boss Rupert Thorne as part of his re-election campaign. However, Thorne learned of Dent's psychological problems and he threatened to expose his secret. Harvey's anger persona, "Big Bad Harv", took over and a fight broke out between between Dent and Thorne's men. Batman arrived to help as Dent chased Thorne across the chemical plant. The fight caused and accidental explosion that deformed the left side of Dent's body. After recovering at a hospital, Dent finally saw his face on a mirror and the trauma was powerful enough to force his alternate personality to dominate and then, he escaped from the hospital. Two-Face After the accident, he adopted the name "Two-Face" and soon began his own crusade to bring Thorne down with a criminal spree over Thorne's various businesses. Two-Face then started relying on a special coin to moderate his every action as flipping the coin would determine his decisions. However, he couldn't stop thinking of her loved Grace and soon he arranged a meeting with her, right after getting vital information about Thorne's criminal activities. During their meeting, Thorne and his gang arrived at the place and retrieved the information before they tried to kill Two-Face and Grace. Batman appeared in time and prevented anyone from getting hurt. However, Two-Face had the chance to kill Thorne once and for all, but Batman stopped Dent by confusing his special coin and preventing him from committing further crimes. When the police arrived, Dent was taken to Arkham Asylum."Two-Face, Part 2" Having escaped from Arkham, Two-Face associated himself with corrupt official Gil Mason and together, they framed Commissioner Gordon for ilegal association in order to clear the path for their crimes. As usual, Two-Face's plans were thwarted by Batman and Robin, although this time they were also assisted by their new ally, Batgirl.Shadow of the Bat, Part IShadow of the Bat, Part II Two-Face also encountered Batman on other occasions, always with the same outcome.Almost Got 'Im Some time later, Two-Face's personality fragmented a second time, creating a third personality called "The Judge", a violent court-themed vigilante that attempted to eliminate all of Gotham's denizens, even brutally attacking and defeating master criminals such as Penguin, Killer Croc, and The Riddler. Two-Face, looking to eradicate this new threat to him, had no idea that he himself was The Judge. In the end, he was sent back to Arkham. | Powers = | Abilities = * : As the former district attorney, Two-Face is proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. * * * * * | Weaknesses = * : Even before his tragic accident, Dent had two personalities - one friendly and polite, the other "Big Bad Harv," violent and rash. During the course of his life, he also developed a third personality: the Judge. * Coin Reliance: Two-Face does things according to chance and therefore relies heavily on his coin to make decisions, making the coin his Achilles' heel. * | Equipment = * Two-Face's Coin: A two-headed coin that is clean on one side, and covered by scars on the other. Every decision Two-Face makes falls on the flip of his coin. It is judge, jury and executioner. When the "Good Heads" turns up, Dent will show mercy or do good. When it is "Bad Heads," Two-Face will commit the crime. * Judge's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Harvey Dent was voiced by Richard Moll. For "Judgment Day" Malachi Throne provided the voice of Dent's third personality, the Judge. For the movie Justice League vs. the Fatal Five, Two-Face was voiced by Bruce Timm. | Trivia = * Two-Face uses Half 'n Half cream in his coffee. * Two Face usually has a set of twins in his gang. | Recommended = | DC = two-face | Wikipedia = Two-Face | Links = * }} Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Arkham Asylum inmates